


16 Floors Up.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Loneliness, Time - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 floor’s up and he stands so close, the freedom of the city so wide open in front of him. A smile curls his lips before a laugh escapes his throat and the invisible force stopping him from falling starts to fog up, lightly at first before it grew thicker like the haze in his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Floors Up.

Pink, blue, purple, black, red... the colors mixed in front of his eyes as he stood staring, the space of nothingness was in front of him, just waiting to be touched...so he did, his hand raised slowly, fingers spread wide as he took a stumbling step forward and forward until an invisible force stopped him from falling

16 floor’s up and the lights looked beautiful; glistening in the darkness of the city below him, cars speeding though the streets while the city sleeps.

16 floor’s up and he felt like he was touching the sky, flying free with all the clouds, skin touching clear force before he let his eyes roam.

Pink, blue, purple, red, silver and gold... the colors mixed in front of his eyes as he pressed up close, the coldness seeping in through his skin and clothes as the laughter and voices filled out in the back of his mind and behind him. He felt like he could fly way up high and than soar down far and low, feel the breeze running through his hair, tickling his face as he smiled bright.

16 floor’s up and he stands so close, the freedom of the city so wide open in front of him. A smile curls his lips before a laugh escapes his throat and the invisible force stopping him from falling starts to fog up, lightly at first before it grew thicker like the haze in his mind.

16 floor’s up and he felt like he was falling, the city below growing as it got lighter and the panic started to rise up. He felt the burn in his stream, the familiar itching feeling to go back to that wonderful place.

Quickly he stepped away from the invisible force which had been holding him up; stumbling over shoes which lay discarded on the floor as he shrunk back against the couch, body trembling as he clutched at his knees.

Blindly he searched the floor for anything...where did he leave that last one too...did he even have any left? No he didn’t...he was starting to remember now; it was all gone, taken the last of it hours ago before there was a knock on the door. Slowly his mind was starting to grow heavier; the thought of coming back to reality wasn’t one which he wanted...not just yet, although he knew it was for the best.

One more hit...

Just one more hit and then he will quit...

He took the last hit and he stared at the shit laid out over the ground...’’I’ll quit next week’’ He told himself, next week came and went, another month...two went past and he found himself in the same off floating place 16 floors above the glistening city.

He wanted to be clean...wanted to go back to the life he had once before where he could actually play the guitar and not forget the cords.

This was it though; he promised himself and everyone else...he promised him!  
To get clean and to come home to him, but he was here now...sat in the dark corner just watching.

Slowly he got to his knees, hands tightening in to the carpet before they moved flat and he started his search again, just hoping that he would find something hidden away but there was nothing...nothing to take him away again...nothing to make him float like he felt where he could stand at 16 stories and not freak out over the height.

Blues, whites, whispers of pink and orange mixed before his eyes as he stood at the invisible force keeping him safe, the city no longer glistening 16 floor’s down, instead there was nothing but grey’s and whites, cars zooming past quickly with no knowledge of the man stood above them, just watching with wide eyes as skin pressed against the coldness of the morning outside.

From above his shoulder the reflection of the other man could be seen, caring eyes which screamed it patience for him to get better...to get back on track.

They held the window to the future just as the window held him safe from fallen the 16 floor’s down to hard concrete. 

And as he turned in to the other man’s arms, he knew that those patient eyes would help him, he would help him to get better and return to the life he once had before everything had turned bad and he went down the darkest path instead of following everyone else down the lighter path.

**Author's Note:**

> Really with this fic, it can be taken with either Tommy or with Adam, I didn’t really picture just one of them as the weaker one, just that they were both in mind as I wrote, if you aren’t 100% clear with what I tried to bring across in this fic, its mainly to do with being lost in your own world when on drugs, where you go off to a place where you feel like you are floating and that you can do anything and not get hurt...
> 
> ’16 floors up’ Which basically is just the height of the building in which ‘he’ lives in and that the ‘invisible force’ is actually the window of the apartment which over looks the city and is the only thing stopping ‘him’ from falling.
> 
> The colors mentioned are representing time...The fic is set in the early morning just before the sun is set to rise, a space of time where everything seems to stand still and nothing seems to be alive and there’s a strange sense of calm over that period of time. 
> 
> I’ve tried to repeat to show that, quitting is not an easy thing to do when you are hooked on any kind of drugs and that you often fall back in to that same repeating circle of taking a hit and going off to that floating space before coming back to reality where you take more just to go back again. And that when you do come back down form the high, the things which didn’t seem scary, suddenly does like ’16 floor’s up’, where the height scared ‘him’ before and then once he’s taken that hit, he feels like he can just step through the glass and fly.  
> And then the mention of wanting to get clean and go back to how life was, was to show that many people can clean up with a little bit of help and patience.


End file.
